Dead Man Walking
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: Death is the end of life for most, yet what if a person was giving a gamble? A deal or a bet with death itself? You can live once more, but you have to do something next to impossible. Strong Naruto. Dark-humored. M for Gore. Large Harem. Don't like, simply don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Man Walking

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA read by Leaf Ranger.

Author Note: *Terminator 2 theme plays* I'M BACK….with a new story!...Kinda it's actually a loooong overdue reboot of one the first stories I posted on this site. So some might remember it while others won't. Either way we hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

***Sounds***

**"Demonic/otherworldly voices or thoughts"**

_Jutsu_

_(Jutsu Translation)_

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: From Death<p>

"He's right through here, Raikage-sama." The doctor said as he led a tall man through the hospital halls. A, the Raikage of Kumogakure, was an imposing man with dark skin and muscular build, he had dark eyes and blond hair combed back with a small moustache and beard. He wore a white haori and the wide-brimmed hat of his position.

"Who is he?" A asked the doctor as he crossed his arms. People politely bowed as he walked by out of respect.

"He said his name was Naruto…he didn't give me a last name." The doctor said as they entered the mental wing of the hospital. "We have to keep him here; he has severe night terrors and sometimes wakes up screaming."

"What's wrong with him?" The Raikage looked at the doctor.

"I honestly don't know. He had bruises along the neck indicting that he was strangled, so that means he could come from a broken home or given his kekkei genkai or the fact that he's a jinchuuriki could make him a pariah of his village. It's strange that they haven't healed already given his power as a jinchuuriki."

"Yes…you mentioned that. What is this Kekkei Genkai? What does it do?" A asked almost instantly.

"I have no idea. I compared it to information gathered by our spies over the years and I have yet to see one similar to Naruto's. It's…incredibly odd…best that I could describe it, his cells and tissues are independently alive and can function well after they should be dead."

"Elaborate."

The doctor stopped and started to think. "Well…basically he can survive and live through just about anything. Destroyed vital organs, blood loss, broken bones, all of that will be meaningless. In fact the only I'm certain that can kill him will either be decapitation or intense trauma to the brain and poison, but it would have to be extremely fast and target the brain. Though there is a strange condition that he can't seem to feel pain."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" A asked. "I hope you aren't torturing children."

"Of course not. We did however perform a spinal tap, a normally incredibly painful procedure but while we introduced the needle he kept asking if we stuck it in him yet," the doctor started to walk to the room Naruto was. "My guess is that his Kekkei Genkai had either prevented such information from reaching his brain or shut down that part all together. Either way, his inability to feel pain has increased his other senses. His sense of hearing, smell and sight are beyond normal human abilities."

"You don't say," A said as he stroked his beard in thought.

"Yes," the doctor said as he started to whisper. "He may already smell and hear us coming. His room is up ahead, Raikage. I should warn you that he isn't used to other people. I'm sure if he went to a good home he could open up."

A nodded in understanding. "I'll look to see if there is one."

"Well…I was actually thinking you could."

A looked down at the doctor. "And what makes you think I could be a good parent?"

The doctor shrugged. "What makes you think you would be a bad one?"

"Yeaaah…well I will have to think about it. I'm sure B wouldn't mind a nephew to spoil…and his Kekkei Genkai will be useful." A said as he and the doctor reached the door.

"He's in there," the Doctor gestured.

A nodded as he opened the door to the room. As he did he saw a young nurse setting a tray of food in front of a young blond boy who was lying in a medicalbed. The blond and the nurse looked over at A as the door closed behind him. "R-Raikge-sama," the nurse said with a deep bow. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming!" She said apologetically.

A nodded. "It's alright, but allow me to talk to the boy alone."

"Yes sir." She said as she quickly left, leaving the man and child alone.

A didn't say anything as he pulled up a chair next to Naruto's bed. "Hello…your name is Naruto yes?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah…who are you?" The boy had blue eyes and black whisker marks along his cheeks. His skin was deathly pale as if he hadn't seen any sunlight in years. He's blond hair was wildly spiky and short. A noticed the dark purple marks around his neck.

He made a small smile, a rare sight for those who were aware of what A was like in most cases. "My name is A, I'm the fourth Raikage of Kumogakure."

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "Is that where I am?"

A was surprised to hear him said that. "You don't know where you were from?"

Naruto shook his head. "U-um…no," he said uneasily.

A stared at him. "Where are you from…Naruto?"

Naruto was quiet. "I…I don't remember," he answered.

"Any family?"

"No sir…I'm sorry."

A was silent even more as he sat and pondered. Kumo was a strong village; it was one of the five major hidden villages of the Elemental Nations. It did have a history of kidnapping children and it's more militaristic approach. Despite that, A was a man of reason and principles and violence against children sickened him. "How long have you been alone?"

Naruto was silent as he's eyes started to tear up. "My…My entire life…I've been alone." He wiped a tear as it went down his cheek instantly. "I-I'm sorry, sir. It's hard to talk about." He stopped as he felt A's massive but gentle hand on his head. Naruto looked up in surprise at the man's face.

"I understand, though from now on. Stop calling me 'sir.' It will be 'Father' from now on." He said with a large smile.

"F-Father?" Naruto repeated. A merely nodded as he made a loud laugh.

* * *

><p>At That Time<p>

Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konohagakure, sat in his office. He wore the robes of his office but his wide-brimmed hat was missing. He looked down at a photo of the fourth Hokage, Minato, along with his wife Kushina who was pregnant with their first and sadly only child. The child that was murdered in his own home, the child he promised himself to look after but failed.

Naruto Uzumaki was dead. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, heir to the Namikaze clan and only known surviving member of the Uzumaki clan was killed. Naruto was a child but already a pariah by all of those around him. He was hated and feared beyond all reasonable measures, yet even then he was certain no one would lay a finger on him, even other shinobi or kunoichi.

He knew that he will have to announce that there was a killer among them, yet he expected them to be silent. He even hoped that they will just suddenly realize how horribly they treated him and be mournful as well. Yet instead they cheered! Cried out in joy! Some were even applauding! Something in Hiruzen snapped that day.

He shouted and roared and cursed down at them much like a furious 'God of Shinobi' that he used to be known for, going so far as to snap his hat with his knee and tossed the pieces down into the street. The people looked on as Hiruzen revealed everything on that day, how they were happy for the murder of their beloved fourth Hokage's son. How they were cheering the murderer who snuffed out the life of the only child of their savior.

Konoha changed. Its people were quiet and finally showing the proper respect for the boy, it was just too late. Hiruzen shed a tear before he put the photo in his disk. He had his duty. And he could be happy in knowing that Naruto could be with his real parents finally.

END

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short! More later!...maybe!...if it gets enough reviews or likes maybe? Hmmmm? Anyway, like all of my stories this is a harem and here's a list:<p>

Karui (Main)

Mabui

Samui

Mei

Yakumo

Hotaru

Shizuka

Like always you are welcomed to offer suggestions which includes Gender Benders but only with a good reason or one that hasn't been done before.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Man Walking

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA read by Leaf Ranger.

Author Note: Hey guys just thought that I should clear up the fact that yes this story is kinda dark with certain themes; there will be a black humor to it. So no,Naruto isn't going to turn into a blond hair Sasuke. Just that I should say that because I keep getting messages threatening me if I make him into a 'Sasuke-wannabe'. So with that out of the way, ENJOY! And thanks to those who offered girls for the harem. Don't be shy in suggesting more! Bonus points if you explain why the girls should be in the harem in detail.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

***Sounds***

**"Demonic/otherworldly voices or thoughts"**

_Jutsu_

_(Jutsu Translation)_

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

Chapter 2: Life

It was night in the village of Konoha. Everything was so quiet and so serene that it gave a young blond named Naruto a sense of security. He slept soundly for once in a long time, as he curled up in his blankets. Little did he know that there was someone looking to interrupt that sleep, someone with horrible intentions. The figure was a black silhouette against the bright, blue light of the full moon as it skulked through the window.

The figure moved with the skill and guile of a professional. It wasn't easy to tell if it was a man or a woman as it slowly entered the bedroom. It stared at the young boy before creeping into the room, making sure not to make any noise that will stir the child awake. It managed to get on top of him without waking him.

As the figure brought its hand closer to his neck, Naruto's eyes opened up as if he felt a presence. Naruto gasped as he saw the figure but soon was stifled when its powerful hands wrapped around his neck. Naruto struggled against the assailant's hold that tightened and tightened like a vice. His wind pipe was closing on him as he tried to breathe in. With a quick motion, the figure snapped his neck with ease and a loud, sickening crack.

Naruto awoke with a stir as his eyes shot open. He looked around and remembered what happened, he was alive and he's living in Kumogakure. He pushed the blankets off of him and stood up slowly. He stretched his back and arms as he walked to his bathroom; he stopped when he saw himself in the mirror.

Naruto's skin was still pale despite all the time he spends outside. His hair was slightly longer reaching to his shoulders while still maintaining its wild blond spikes. He was built rather impressively, thanks to his adoptive father's rather intense training. Despite his impressive muscle definition, he was still rather slim asopposed to bulky. He was very handsome; many female villagers had grown to admire him, which is why A wanted him to stay single in hopes of having him inan arranged marriage with another village for an alliance.

Naruto looked at his neck; the bruises had long since been healed but every time he had that dream he couldn't help but check to make sure. It was kinda funnyin a way, he can't feel pain and was virtually invincible but he developed pnigophobia, the fear of being choked or smothered. He never told anyone of course.

He looked at a clock and saw that he had woken up a full hour early. He couldn't help but smirk as he stripped off his pajamas and entered the shower. He would be able to catch up to her.

Later On

As the sun rose on the mountain peak, life was stirring in the hidden village. Civilians were opening shops, conversing with their neighbors about minor unimportant topics such as the weather or prices of certain things. Shinobi and Kunoichi were off to do their own duties. One such Kunoichi was making her way to meet her teammates at their training grounds.

She was an attractive girl with dark-skin that made her bright amber-topaz eyes stand out in an almost intimidating manner. She wore a long, short-sleeved dress with frayed edges along with fishnet stockings and thigh-high boots. Her forehead protector was worn like a bandanna keeping her long dark red hair back. She also wore two simple yellow earrings and had her blade attached to her back. She walked on in an easy pace given how early it was. She stopped to stretch her arms in front of a simple but shadowy alleyway.

As she did, she didn't notice two hands emerge from the darkness. Almost within a blink of an eye the arms wrapped around her waist and snatched her within the dark alley without anybody noticing her. Karui managed to see a familiar face with her back against a warm chest. "Damn it Naruto!" She whispered at him so no one would overhear them. "Stop scaring me like that," she snapped as her secret boyfriend started to kiss her neck.

"Sorry," he whispered back. "I was just waiting awhile for you," he said as he kissed the girl on her lips. Karui opened her mouth and deepened their kiss. As the two enjoyed feeling their tongues brush and play against one another, Naruto's hands snaked into her flak jacket and underneath her bra.

Karui gasped at the sudden warmth of his hands on her chest. Naruto teased her nipples and twisted them lightly. Karui covered her mouth to prevent her moans from being heard from the others passing across the alleyway. "N-Naruto! Stop! Not here!" She hissed at him with an angry look before Naruto's hands started to pull on her nipples.

Karui didn't have large breasts, especially compared to their team leader Samui, as they were only a low-B if not a large-A. Yet despite that her nipples were one of her most sensitive areas and Naruto had hands like a god. "I can't help it," Naruto teased. "Every time I see you, I suddenly get a craving for chocolate." He joked as he removed his right hand and lifted up her skirt to show off her endowed rear and the thin, almost transparent, white V-string thong she was wear. "Annnnd you're wearing my favorite underwear, were you expecting me to attack you later?"

Karui blushed madly. "I-I told I wear thongs because they are more free and less restrictive than other panties!" She claimed but started to quiver from the sensation of his fingers gracing her ass checks. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She gasped.

"Nothing~." Naruto said in a sing-song voice as he started to grab and grope her ass.

"I-I said NO! Someone will see us!" Karui snapped back as she fixed her dress.

"Ahhh," Naruto whined playfully. "Come on, not even a quickie?"

Karui turned to him and wrapped her arms round his head. "Later," she said as she gave him a quick kiss. "And if you're well-behaved," she said as she turned around and pulled her skirt back up and showed her ass. "I'll let you stick it in here."

"Okay!" He said with a goofy smirk.

Karui smirked to herself as she fixed her dress. There was a benefit to having a pervert for a boyfriend; they can be easy to control if you know what to do. "Come on, Samui and Omi are waiting." She said as she walked out of the alley.

She turned to see Naruto enter the light of the alley. He wore a dark red jacket with a matching shirt; the reason for dressing such away was so he or anyone else couldn't see him bleed, with ash-black shinobi pants. His forehead protector was worn around his right arm. Unlike most Kumo nin who learned to use atanto and other swords, Naruto used two sickles that were in holsters on his back.

Karui did blush when he walked into the light and his handsome profile could be seen. She was happy to be with him, though at the same time it made her angry that they had to keep their relationship a secret for the time being and that she may be one of many girls who will either have to or want to be with him and share him, given his Kekkei Genkai.

It makes her even angrier that there are some who in particular threw themselves at him. Such as their busty, older team leader Samui, or their other teammate Omi who always seemed to be sucking on a lollipop whenever he's around. Or Mabui, the Raikage's sectary who acts like a school girl with a crush whenever he shows up. Or Yugito, the other Jinchuuriki of the village who's just as big of a pervert as him, maybe even more so, who rubs and purrs against him like a cat in heat. She was even convinced that Naruto's aunt, Queen B, was also after him in some way.

Karui was silent as she brewed in her own thoughts. It was even worse to think that he might be forced to marry some over-privileged brat who was lucky to be born with a silver spoon in their mouth thanks to being a daughter of a kage or daimyo. But it was the fact that he had to get married in order for the two of them to finally come out in their relationship without A freaking out. Even then it was even more annoying that she would not only have to share him with some snobbish bitch but with several other women, just the idea that sharing Naruto with someone like Samui was both grating and honestly threatening.

Samui had a mature sense of beauty and arguably had the most endowed figure in all of Kumo. Omi was a little busty in chest, at least compared to Karui, and was cute. Mabui was like a darker skinned version of Samui but generally had a more up-beat and friendly persona. Yugito's slim and athletic build defiantlyturned the heads of the males. She was worried that if she was going to be forced to share her boyfriend with them then she was going to lose him.

Naruto did say more than once that it didn't matter who he was forced to share a bed or make a child with as long as she was his number one girl. It was a bit cheesy and she was convinced that he stole it from one of the 'Icha Icha' books he had stashed somewhere, but she would be lying if she didn't think it was charming.

At That Time

A sat at his desk as he stared at the letter from Konoha; it was an invite for him come to Konoha and hopefully represent Kumo in part of the agreement between Konoha and Suna and maybe even be a part of it. It was a welcome, surprising olive branch given the relationship between Konoha and Kumo wasn't very good and Kumo's…less than honorable reputation of kidnapping children for their Kekkei Genkai.

The question was whether or not it was a good idea. It wasn't exactly a secret that the Hokage of Konoha started to enforce a stricter set of rules and laws on its citizens. A far cry from how it used to be according to his spies. Some say the old man was starting to become resentful and even spiteful of his position after the death of someone close to him and a new Hokage would appear soon.

He wasn't sure if Konoha would be a valuable alley in the future or not if the old kage was losing his mind. Suna was at the other end of the world, a pain to help them in times of need and a pain for them to help Kumo in a time of need. Still…the idea of any major superpower allies was better than having no allies in general.

The door to his office opened as his secretary, Mabui, walked in with a stack of papers going up to her endowed chest. Mabui was a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt that exposed a fair amount of cleavage and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face. "You have some documents, Raikage-sama," she said as she placed them on his desk.

"Thank you," he said as he stared at the letter, stroking his beard in thought. He still hadn't found a wife for Naruto yet. He was hoping to find someone that will be suited for him, after all the one and only child of the Raikage deserves nothing more than the best as does Kumo. As far as he knew, the Kazekage had at least one daughter who will be around Naruto's age, maybe even two? Then Konoha was home to many prestigious clans and surely one of them would have a daughter or maybe even a clan head interested in a young, handsome man like Naruto. Though…will older women be interested in a young genin? "Mabui?"

The older woman came back into the office. "Yes Raikage-sama?" She asked.

"You like my son Naruto-kun, correct?" He asked.

Mabui started to blush madly. "I-I-I'm sorry?"

"Well…would someone like you be interested in marrying or at the very least having a part in the Clan Restoration Pact with him?" A tried to clarify, seemingly ignoring the flushed look on her face as it got redder.

"S-Someone like me…and Naru-kun?" She asked as her eyes went wide in realization. 'I-Is A-sama saying he wants Naru-kun and me to be together?!' She thought excitedly as the image of her wearing an elegant, traditional white kimono and Naruto wearing a handsome black haori as they lock-lips in a sign of union. She shook her head slightly to get that image out of her mind and save it for 'private' time. "W-Well, I would say any woman my age, would be interesting in him."

A was silent as he stroked his beard in thought. "I see. Then could you kindly get the list of the current single clan heads and heirs of Konoha and Suna for me?"

"Eeeeeh?!" Mabui shouted suddenly.

A stared at her. "What? Is something wrong Mabui?"

"I-I-I thought you were asking me…because…?" Mabui stuttered over her words. After all, it is kinda hard to say 'I wanted to marry your son!' to your boss now isn't it? "I'll…go get the list." She said in a defeated tone, as she walked out of the voice.

A stared at her in confusion before rolling his eyes. "Women, they never just came out and say when things are bothering them." He said as he got a letter and pen to write his answer to the Hokage's letter.

At That Time

Karui and Naruto, having just entered their training ground, found Samui and Omi waiting for them. Omi was the first to see them. "You two are late," she said, as she walked up to them. She turned to Naruto. "I was getting worried, and if you were late then you might have been kidnapped," she said as she got tooclose to him for Karui's liking.

Omi was a dark-skinned girl like much of the Kumo population was, with white, spiky hair that was made into a ponytail. She had dark, almond shaped eyes and wore a long shirt with a hood along with red bandage hand guards and shin guards. She had a lollipop, like she always does, and Naruto could tell that it was an orange-flavored one. Karui glared at Omi's advances and got between them. "We're not late, if anything we're early."

Samui walked up to her three students. "Actually you're just on time," she corrected. "We have a lot to do and little time to do it before we head off." Samui was a tall fair-skinned woman with straight, blonde hair with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low-cut outfit which displayed her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt that was perhaps too short for a tall woman like her and red hand guards.

"What's going on, Samui-sensei?" Naruto asked. Samui looked at her favorite student with a rare smile gracing her normally aloof face.

"We're going to Konohagakure to participate in the Chuunin Exams."

"Ko…Konohagakure?" He repeated the village name in a somber tone. His teammates looked at him in concern as he started to uneasily scratch the back of his head, a habit he had whenever he was uncertain or confused about something.

"Yeah…Konoha…are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked as she saw the distant look in his eyes.

Naruto perked up and waved her concern off. "Oh yeah I'm fine!" He said as he laughed slightly. "I was just thinking that I heard that name somewhere."

"Yes, Konoha is considered to be the most powerful hidden village currently. Which is why the Chuunin Exams are being held there," Samui answered. "Which is why we are going to work our asses off to show that Kumo is not a force to be taken lightly."

Karui couldn't help but click her tongue. "Like we have anything to worry about Konoha. I'm sure we can deal with whatever they can throw at us!"

Samui glared at the red head. "Act cool, Karui. We aren't there to start a war, just to reach the Chuunin Exams." Karui merely nodded. "Anyway, Omi and Karui will be sparing against each other." The two girls nodded as Naruto zoned out into space.

END

Anyway, here's the new additions to the Harem:

Omi (FemOmoi)

Yugito

Fuu

Hisa (FemHidan)

If you have any more then please say so! Bonus points for less used girls or genderbent characters. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

Dead Man Walking

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA read by Leaf Ranger.

Author Note: Hello~ everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please leave suggestions for the harem, onus points if you explain why the girls should be in the harem in detail.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

***Sounds***

**"Demonic/otherworldly voices or thoughts"**

Jutsu

(Jutsu Translation)

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Pact<p>

Naruto gasped as he looked around him. The minute the killer snapped his neck, the world became nothing but a realm of shadows and smoke and faint, hollow whispers. He just died...was this hell? What did he do?! **"Welcome boy!"** An evil, watery hiss called out to him.

Naruto turned around but gasped as he saw a massive demonic face emerging from the darkness as it was soon followed by the appearance of the rest of its great form. The demon's eyes were black with burning yellow irises and a maw full of enlarged, yellow fangs. It had two horns curved upwards that were blood red and purple, dry skin as if it was mummified with hair that was white as it's tattered robes.

"Wh-Who are you?" Naruto asked as the being summoned a throne of bones that were blacken as if by fire.

**"I am the Shinigami,"** it answered. **"The God of Death, and you,"** it said as it pointed a bony finger at the boy, **"are the newest edition to my kingdom of suffering."**

Naruto started to shake as coldness crept into his body. "W-Why am I here?"

**"HA! You're here because you. Are. DAMNED! For carrying the soul of a demon!"** Shinigami told him.

"Demon?!" Naruto repeated.

The death god smiled wickedly at him. **"What did you think the seal around your stomach was? A birthmark?" **He made a snarling, cocky growl at seeing the boy getting more and more terrified. **"No, no no you stupid little boy. That was a seal meant to keep the Kyuubi in your belly."** It said as it hold a dark red, fiery chakra in its hand. Naruto thought that it seemed to have a vaguely fox-like shape before the death god closed it hand, forcing the Chakra to disappear.

"I...I thought the Kyuubi was dead? Wasn't it killed by the Forth Hokage?" Naruto asked.

**"Mere mortals can't just kill something like the Kyuubi...at least permanently,"** the Shinigami started.** "The Forth Hokage had to seal it in a newborn. Granted I don't deal in life but even I know you were unlucky to be born the day your village was attacked. And here you are, totally at my mercy."** The demon said as Naruto seemed to surrender to his feet as he hung his head low. **"Though, I think I have plans for you in the world of life."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked up.

**"I can send you back. I can resurrect you and make you rejoin the world of the living."** The Shinigami spoke as it played with its blade. **"Not only that...but I can give you power! Power that will make the mortals quake in fear and shock and awe. Power that will make you the envy of many!"**

Naruto was almost about to agree, but something stopped him. It almost sounded too good to be true. "Why?" He asked. The Shinigami seemed generally surprised. "Why are you offering me this? What's the catch?"

The demonic spirit sighed deeply. **"I am death itself! It's my job to observe the living and wait for the moment when someone somewhere dies then it's my job to snatch their souls. It gets boring! It's like eating the same damn thing over and over and over again over the course of several millenniums! If I was a human I would have killed myself out of the sheer boredom of it all!"** It ranted. **"It's even worse that I can't truly interfere with the process of life directly, sure there are some shinobi who can summon me but it's over to quick and I never get to savor the taste of a fresh soul!"** Its wicked grin returned.** "That why...I am offering my power to you! Think of it as a game of sorts. I gave you power that will make you appear as a true demon to mere humans and in return you meet one of two conditions."**

"What are the conditions?" Naruto questioned suspiciously.

The spirit held up its fingers, "**The first: You must kill for me 5,500 souls."**

"You want me to kill 5,500 people?!" Naruto gasped.

"**What do you expect? I'm returning you to the world of life with your little demon and this power as well! You don't expect the price to be high?"** The death-god cackled wickedly. **"But...even I can be fair at times, which is why the second condition is this: You must find your murderer and eliminate them."**

"I see, very well I could do that." Naruto said as he clinched his fist. "Tell me who it was and I will kill them."

**"No."**

"Why not?" Naruto snapped.

**"Because that will be too damn easy you little idiot!"** The Death God shouted. **"The point is that you must find your killer, alone. And with your own power."**

"Fine, I'll take it," Naruto said without a pause.

The demon smiled widely. **"Good,"** it said as it hands glow a dark, hideous purple. **"I will grant you a power that will make others dread and revere you. You will become an unstoppable force! A creature that will never know defeat!"** The purple energy flew from its hand and flowed around Naruto, surrounding him in a harsh, cold wind that made him shudder and shake. **"My power will forge you into a supremespecter! A ruthless carnivore!"** It went on as the red flame-like chakra from before shot into Naruto like a bolt of lightning into the seal.** "You will be...a walking dead man, Uzumaki Naruto!"**

* * *

><p>In the Real World<p>

Naruto looked at the massive gate leading into Konoha. It seemed like a life time ago that he was here; well...technically it was, being glared at by the villagers. Hearing them whisper harsh and hateful things about him while his back was turned. His father and Jounin sensei was sorting things out with the guard as Omi and Karui were arguing about something, as usual, while he just stood at the gate. He didn't tell anybody his connections with Konoha because he was worried that they would think he was insane or that they may try to convince him to stay behind in Kumo.

At first, he was worried about returning, but that was soon replaced by enjoyment at the idea. This village tormented him psychologically and finally stole his first life away. He was going to make sure that they all will see what fools they were for forcing him to be their pariah. C, one of his father's bodyguards approached him. "Hey Naruto-kun," he called out. C was a man with fair skin and black eyes. His hair cut short but still spiked downward under and over his protector.

"Yeah C?" Naruto asked.

"We're allowed to enter the village, apparently you're first test of the exams is held at a building not far from here," he said as he handed the blond directions to it.

"Thanks C," he said with a faint smile.

"Good luck." C answered as he followed A and Darui to the Hokage tower while Samui and his teammates approached him.

"Let's hurry, the test will start in a couple of hours." Samui said as she led the team inside the village.

"Excuse me, Samui-sensei." Naruto asked, causing Samui to look over at him. "Can you guys go on ahead? I was kinda hoping to swing by the shopping area and pick up a few things."

"Well...alright, but don't take too long. It won't be cool if you're late," Samui warned.

"I will." He said as Samui and Omi left. Karui stayed behind and offered him a small smile before running ahead. Naruto waited till his team was far off before entering the village himself. And when he did, a spark went off instantly. "Nar-Naruto!" A villager shouted as he pointed at the blond. "He's back!" He shouted as he frantically ran away from him as if he was a leper. The villagers soon looked over and gasped at the sight of the blond as he walked into the village with a confident stride.

Naruto smiled faintly as he held his arms open in a melodramatic manner. "Is this any way you treat the return of a long, lost son?" He said in mock surprise. "Surely you didn't like me when I was alive, so maybe you all might warm up to me as a ghost." He kept going on as he walked down the street; he was glad to see all the villagers quake and quiver underneath his presence. "Look at you, where's the hatred? Where's that scorn you had for me? Didn't you miss me?" He said as his smile was replaced by a wrathful snarl. "You people, you were all high and mighty back when I was a child. Something even the weakest of you can easily mock and ridicule. But now...when I stand here...back from the grave you people have nothing to say?...How pathetic." He said as he walked through the crowd, welcoming an all new sort of glares and stares as he made his way to the building where the test was being held.

END

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short. I've been busy since finals are coming up. So once again, I hope you will send us reviews telling us what girls you want for the harem but once again 'bonus points if you explain why the girls should be in the harem in detail.'<p>

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


	4. Chapter 4

Dead Man Walking

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA read by Leaf Ranger.

Author Note: Hello~ everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please leave suggestions for the harem, bonus points if you explain why the girls should be in the harem in detail.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

***Sounds***

**"Demonic/otherworldly voices or thoughts"**

_Jutsu_

_(Jutsu Translation)_

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Thing that Should not Be.<p>

The room for the first part of the Chuunin exams was a powder keg of silent aggression ready to blow up over the faintest reason. It was a given how there were teams from the major villages such as Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri. Even some minor villages like Kusa and Taki sent at least one team to the exams. Karui had her back against a wall as Omi paced back and forth. "Naruto's been gone longer then he said he would be." Omi said worriedly.

Karui sighed in annoyance; Omi had a tendency to overreact or over think everything to the point where she would jump to the worst-case scenario in every situation. It was annoying to deal with that on a regular basis but it was even more annoying when the object of her concern was her boyfriend. Even then, she herself was getting concerned too. Naruto had been acting weird ever since they heard about the exams in Konoha. He's been acting distant, distracted, even sometimes unmotivated. Hell he even seemed too distracted to even want sex! And when that happened she knew for a fact that something must be wrong! Regardless, she ignored her teammate and was glaring back at a Hyuuga who had been staring at the Kumo team ever since they showed up.

The Hyuuga was a boy, slightly older then she, with long brown hair that reached the center of his spine in a loose ponytail tied with a bow. Along with bandages tied around his right arm, chest, and right leg. Kumo and the Hyuuga in particular have a rocky relationship due to the kidnap attempt of a girl named Hinata not that long ago. Apparently the girl was the daughter of the clan head and the person doing the crime was Kumo's head shinobi who went there to create a pact with Konoha. However, the head shinobi died and Kumo demanded blood as they claimed they had no involvement with the incident and evenclaimed they never even heard of a pact with Konoha.

It wasn't long till Naruto walked in. "Hey! Sorry I was late!" He said as he walked up to his teammates.

Karui looked over at him with her normal glare hiding her relief. "Where have you been? The test is getting ready to start!" She scolded lightly.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Sorry, sorry! I was at the market when I found this mask!" He said as he slipped on a white mask, similar to the ones worn by the ANBU ninja only designed to look like a skull. "What you think? Kinda fitting right?" He asked as he modeled it for the two dark-skinned girls. "Pretty cool right? It only cost me 20 ryo," he lied; it was actually free when the owner ran out screaming about ghosts when he saw his face.

Karui and Omi just stared at him. "...Take it off..." Omi said simply.

"Yeah...you look like an idiot..." Karui agreed sternly.

"Oh come on! I thought it looked cool!" He claimed as Karui quickly swiped it off his face.

"Naruto, we're here to represent the might of Kumo and YOU'RE here to represent your father the Raikage, adopted or not. So I don't think hiding behind a mask is the best way to do that." Karui stated as she put the mask in her pouch.

"I guess you have a point," Naruto said reluctantly. 'There goes any chance I have to make sure no one recognizes me,' he thought. Just as he did his entrance gained the attention of a certain person. Off in the corner of the room was a boy around Naruto's age with wild brown hair with feral black eyes. He wore a grey hoodie with a dog on his head and red 'fang' marks on his cheeks, the symbol of the Inuzuka clan.

"What are you looking at Kiba?" Asked the pink-haired girl on his team named Sakura. Kiba turned to the girl to see her staring at him as if he was glaring at an empty wall. Kiba was assigned to a team withher and the Rookie of the Year, Sasuke Uchiha, due to his failing grades and lacking discipline. Kiba got along...decently with the girl but LOATHED working with the stoic, cocky 'avenger' as he called the Uchiha.

"Nothing...it's just that I swear I've seen that blond guy over there," he said. The puppy on top of his head barked as if in agreement. "He even smells familiar but I can't quite remember why..."

Sakura looked over. "Hmmm...Yeah...I guess he is familiar," she admitted. "Meh," she shrugged, "either way we have nothing to worry about! No waythat weirdo can beat someone like Sasuke-kun!" She claimed as she turned to the guy who was the object of her 'fangirlish' obsession.

The dark-haired and eyed boy was staring at the blond guy. He merely crossed his arms. "He looks...strange...but I'm certain I can take him if need be." He stated confidently to himself.

Kiba merely smirked. "Suuuure you can." He said sarcastically. "Just like how you said you could take on Haku and then you got turned into a pin cushion."

"Shut up dog-boy." Sasuke snarled at him.

Kiba merely shooed him off. "Don't try to boss me around duck-ass."

While team 7 was having their little dispute, two other Konoha team seemed to notice the strange blond. Shikamaru Nara of team 10 couldn't help but stare at the blond as if something was yelling in his ear 'HEY! Remember me?! I bet you do!' But try as he might nothing came to mind. And this was coming from the smartest, but laziest, genin out of Konoha. Chouji, his friend from the Akamichi clan, wasstuffing his face with chips when he noticed the boy and looked over. "Say...doesn't that guy remind you of someone?" The more 'chubby' boy asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah...but I don't remember...it's annoyingly troublesome."

"What guy?" Asked the self-appointed leader of the team, Ino Yamanaka. Ino was an attractive girl with fair-skin, sky-blue eyes with no pupils and long platinum hair tied into a ponytail that reached to her waist. She wore a purple top with a matching skirt with white arm warmers and bandages covering her rather exposed legs and stomach.

"The pale Kumo guy with the blond hair," Chouji said. "The one talking to the red-head."

Ino looked over. "Hmmmm...he's cute," she commented, Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the blond girls comments. "Though...I have to admit he does look familiar...maybe I should go up and get friendly with him." She said with a coy smile.

"Then I guess you have to hurry before Hinata gets to him." Shikamaru said as he pointed at the Hyuuga girl as she approached the Kumo team.

"Excuse me," she said as she tapped on the shoulder of the blond. Karui and Omi glared at the girl as Naruto turned his head to barely look at her.

Naruto, in turn, also gave the girl distant, unwelcoming stare from the side. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" He asked coldly as he crossed his arms.

The girl remained unfazed by his stare as she bowed slightly. The girl had blue hair made into a 'hime' style that reached her shoulders and two bangs in the front that reached her rather large chest, as Naruto noted. She wore a hoodie that was unzipped to show her mesh-covered chest along with dark blue pants. Like most Hyuuga her eyes were pupiless but had a hint lavender tone to them. "Sorry to bother you, but" she said as she rose, "are you...Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Sorry but no, I'm not." He said sternly.

The Hyuuga girl merely frowned at his reaction. "Then, can you tell me what your name is?" She asked.

"No, I won't. Please, stop talking to me. My village and your clan don't exactly have a close relationship and I think it's best if we avoid each other." He said coldly.

Hinata was getting angrier. "Then turn around. Let me see your face." She said in a more of a demand then a request.

"Hey! He said to leave him alone." Karui said as she got in between the two. "So how about you clean out your ears and go back to your team."

Hinata glared at the dark-skinned girl. "I wasn't talking to you," she said.

"Too bad because she made a good point" Naruto said. "Now please...leave me alone. It will be best if you did, Hyuuga."

The girl was about to open her mouth as if to say something but decided it against as she looked down at the floor dejectedly and joined her teammates. "You didn't honestly think that he was really Uzumaki Naruto, did you?" Her teammate Shina Aburame asked. Shina wore a pale-green coat with a heavy hood over her head. Her face was mostly hidden by the high collar covering the lower half of her face and small but heavily tainted circular sun glasses that hide her eyes. The only thing that could be seen was her fair skin and long brown hair that went down to just below her chest from the front. Shina had often been the object of suspicion from her graduating class due to her height, being the tallest of the class, and also of her clan's power over insects.

"Umm...who's this Naruto?" Asked the last member of their team, a boy known as Sai. Sai was incredibly pale, perhaps even as pale as Naruto, with black short hair and black eyes. Many people often made jokes about Sai saying that he's the more confused and air-headed version of Sasuke. He did look up from the scroll that he had. Sai was strange, aside from behavior, as in no one really knew where he came from. He showed up at the last month of class and was assign to Kurenai along with Shina and Hinata. The girls got along with him fine but there were sometimes when he got too friendly. It was obvious that he didn't have malicious intentions but was just socially inept. Even the loner Shina couldn't help but shake her head at some of his questions or actions.

"Uzumaki Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi many years ago." Shina explained, while Hinata was silent as she sighed to herself. "He was ostracized by most of the village and was eventually murdered by an unknown assailant. After that, the third Hokage told the people how Naruto was actually the son of the Fourth."

"Oh my," Sai said. "What a shame...I guess he and Hinata were close?" Sai asked.

"N-No..." Hinata answered. "We weren't...but...I-I wish we were." She confessed somberly.

"I wish he was alive too." Shina said. "While I never met him, my father said that his murder was not a crime against Konoha, but the world itself."

"So what would make anyone think that a dead man is alive?" Sai asked. "Dead men don't usually walk around."

Hinata and Shina were silent. "Well...that's the problem. Naruto was given a state funeral, everyone was in attendance, even the civilians and clan heads, but...a few days later someone robbed his grave." Shina answered. "What's even stranger was no one noticed that there was anything amiss till a different group of grave walkers broke into his casket and found his coffin was empty. Some of the villagers said that Iwa or even Kusa stole it to experiment on while others said that the Kyuubi revived him and he ran away."

Hinata was merely silent as Shina gave Sai a brief story of Naruto. There was no point in lying that she stalked...er...'happened to be in the same place as him on more on one occasion' and had a large crush on him. There probably wasn't anyone that knew how deep his abuse went as her and that was the fact that haunted her to this day, made worse by his murder. She had every chance in the world to at least go up to him and tell him that he wasn't alone and befriend him and who knows, she may have saved his life. Who would dare lay a hand on the precious friend of the Hyuuga heir? Or maybe if they got close enough she could have convinced her father to take him in and his murderer would have to sneak past a clan compound full of Hyuuga ready and armed to kill any intruder.

Naturally if she spent her entire life thinking of what could have been and what should have been then she would either go insane or commit suicide, instead she decided to put her effort into improving herself. She may have lost the most important person to her, at least in her eyes, she still had many other people to help protect and many other goals to achieve. So she dedicated herself to being as the best kunoichi she could be. Still, maybe she was still nurturing some sort of an unhealthy obsession for Naruto to this day to think that the Kumo nin with similar hair could be him. Hell he's a part of the village that kidnapped her a long time ago. They may have tried to attack her if she got too close, specially the red-headed girl.

"Did you know that girl?" Karui asked as she narrowed his eyes.

"No, as if I would meet any Hyuuga outside of Konoha. Let alone anywhere near Kumo." Naruto stated. "Hell she must have some guts to actually approach us."

"I think she might Hyuuga Hinata, from the 'incident'." Omi said, "She looks close to the description."

"Either way, I don't like her." Karui said. "If she comes close to you again don't be afraid to knock her out."

"I think that might be a bit extreme but I will do my best to keep at least a two body distance from her." Naruto responded. "After all, we are here to somewhat improve relations with Konoha and Suna...I just hope Dad's negotiations are going well."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

A sat across the table from the Hokage with Mabui standing beside him and Samui sitting in the chair to A's right. The Hokage was an old man but it seemed to be that the years of his new, stricter control on the village was picking away at his health. "I'm pleased to see you've accepted my invitation, A." He greeted.

"In truth, I was surprised that you sent it. What with the 'Hyuuga Incident' still fresh in everyone's minds," A admitted.

"Yes, well I would admit that going to you wasn't the most popular decision I made with my clan heads. The Hyuuga being the most outspoken, but regardless I didn't get this position and responsibility for being well-liked. I got it because I was willing to make decisions and make them regardless of who it might anger." The older man said.

"I understand," A said. "Anyway this is the jounin instructor for the Kumo team: Samui."

"Hokage-sama," she said with a bow, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Hiruzen merely nodded. "Likewise," he greeted. "I understand that the team looks pretty good for this year."

"Yes, I have a lot of confidence in my team." Samui answered.

"I also believe that your son is in said team, A-san?" Hiruzen asked.

A merely smiled as he crossed his arms. "Yes, I have a lot of pride in my son."

Hiruzen allowed himself to smile in return; it was refreshing to see a parent have confidence in their children. Especially after his meeting with the Kazekage who seemed to have nothing but disdain in their children's abilities. "I see, it's always good to see fatherly pride. How about his mother?"

"Well...that is a hard subject to talk about." A admitted uneasily.

"Ah...say no more, the loss of a wife is-."

"No no! I didn't mean it like that," A said as he waved off the Hokage's response. "I adopted Naruto. I have no idea where he came from or who he's parents were."

Hiruzen gaze went wide at the sound of the name. "N-Naruto?..." He repeated.

"Yeah..." A said growing concerned at the older man's tone. "Is something wrong?"

Hiruzen remained silent till he sighed. "No...it's just...that name reminded me of someone I used to know." He said somberly.

"I see...since we are on the subject of my son, I also would like to discuss a term for this alliance." A stated.

"Oh?"

"Yes, if possible I was hoping to make this treaty official through a political marriage between my son, Naruto, and any eligible female," A explained.

Hiruzen stroke his bread in thought. "I see...well it seems like an easy enough condition. The only major problem is that your village does have a reputation of...'collecting' people of a certain heritage for Kekkei Genkai. So I can't guarantee that any of the clan heads will be willing to send over a female to marry Naruto in fear of what may be in store for them."

"Understandable, but in the end I do have high standards for whom Naruto will be spending his life with but being a part of a clan with a Kekkei Genkai isn't one of them. Just one that is of a reasonablyrespected clan and someone willing to share a husband." A stated.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Rather odd condition you have at the end."

"Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai of his own, thus a member of the Clan Restoration Pact," A explained.

"The what? I've never heard of this Clan Restoration Pact." Hiruzen said confusedly.

"The Clan Restoration Pact, or CRP, grants active Shinobi loyal to Kumo the legal authority to marry more than one woman regardless of background, rank or clan in order to either repopulate clansthreatened by extinction or to help create entirely new clans as long as they possess certain hereditary traits such as Kekkei Genkai or certain techniques or jutsu deemed unique or useful enough for mass expansion." Mabui explained. "It was first created after the First Shinobi World War left many of Kumogakure's clans and shinobi families nearly extinct."

"I see...I'm afraid I haven't caught your name..."

Mabui blushed faintly. "S-Sorry, I'm Mabui. I'm Raikage A's personal secretary. I'm sorry for speaking out of term."

"Yes, yes it's alright. Though out of curiosity, what exactly is this Kekkei Genkai?"

"That's something several of Kumo's best doctors and scientists are trying to find out." A started. "I'm afraid I can't go too much into it, confidential. All I can say is that we in Kumo simply call it Ikerushikabane (Living Corpse)."

"I see...well, your terms are understandable but before we can make any ruling on that-." Hiruzen said as the door came open as a panicked villager came running into the office.

"Hokage-sama! It's something very important!"

"It better be if you dare barge into an important meeting!" The old man snapped at the mere villager who was panting for air.

"I-I-IT'S NARUTO!"

A instantly rose to his feet as his two bodyguards appeared next to him. "What about my son!" A demanded.

"Your WHAT?!" The villager asked. "I-I-I'm talking about Uzumaki Naruto!"

"What?!" Hiruzen asked.

"He's back!...He's back and he...was last seen...at the Chuunin Exams..." The villager said in between breaths.

Hiruzen was silent as he thought it over. "Falcon, Boar." He called as two ANBU wearing the mask of their respective animal appeared. " Falcon, go get the Uzumaki Naruto from the Exams and bring him here. Boar, gather the clan heads and the Civilian Representatives."

"Yes sir!" The two said as the two went off to do their respective assignments.

A stood with his arms crossed as he watched the events before him. "I apologize, it seems something personal has come up." The Hokage said with a bow.

"If it isn't too harsh, I would wish to stay and see if I can help." A stated. "I have a gut feeling we may all learn something here."

"Very well." Hiruzen said.

* * *

><p>Sometime Later<p>

As Naruto was conversing with his teammates, the door slammed open causing the majority of the genin to jump and look over as a falcon masked ANBU entered the room. The ANBU scanned his eyes over the room before locking onto Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked as he approached the boy. Naruto merely nodded, earning several gasps from the Konoha teams as they started to whisper to themselves.

Karui instantly got in between Naruto and the ANBU. "What do you want with him?" She demanded as she had a hand on her blade.

"It's alright Karui-chan," he said reassuringly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell you all about it later." He whispered as he walked in front on her.

"The Third Hokage requests that you go to his office." The Falcon said simply with a light bow.

"I see." He said as he walked towards the door with the ANBU close behind.

"WAIT A SECOND!" A voice shouted, Naruto turned to see a girl dressed in purple.

"You...You aren't THE Uzumaki Naruto...are you?" She asked, "The one that was murdered?"

Naruto made a wicked, shit-eating grin that reached ear to ear. "I was." He said as he walked out of the door with the ANBU. The second the door closed the Konoha genin started to talk and bicker at what just happened while the outsiders merely looked on in confusion, with the most confused one being a certain red-haired girl who feels that she has to worry a whole lot more for her boyfriend.

END

* * *

><p>So hopefully that made up for the much shorter chapter last time and we hope you enjoyed! As always please leave suggestions for the harem, bonus points if you explain why the girls should be in the harem in detail. And Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Arba'een (I think it may have passed so if it did then I hope you enjoyed it) and of course, Happy New Year!<p>

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


End file.
